


carried by the wind

by parxhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, i haven't written since the dawn of time so bear with me, idk what i'm doing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxhosie/pseuds/parxhosie
Summary: resistance au where penelope talks to the hologram of josie





	carried by the wind

Penelope somberly stares down at the gravestone in front on her. Her hands aimlessly trace the cool exterior of the stone, and she sighs as tears well in her eyes. "I miss you, JoJo," she whispers. 

Her words seem to be carried by the wind, and Penelope sees her cold breath in the air. It's winter and everything is frigid. Her heart had already frozen over long ago- the moment Josie had taken her last breath. 

She thinks her heart is the source of winter. It's cold and desolate, much like she imagines being dead felt like. Maybe it's because her soulmate- her other half- is dead.

Josie must have taken her heart to the world of the dead. 

Or so Penelope imagines. 

She lets her tears drip down her face and into the snow. She briefly wonders how a winter wonderland could be so saddening. The graveyard glistens with icicles and she thinks it's merely the frozen tears of those who've lost. 

Penelope sighs and reaches into her pocket, setting the prism on the top of Josie's grave. A faint, golden glow emits from it and she feels her stomach flutter with nerves. She's not quite prepared to face her subconscious. 

"I must be a masochist for putting myself through this," she mutters.

The hologram of Josie appears and Penelope can't help the feelings that wash over her. She didn't realize it'd hurt this much. The hologram is just _so Josie_. With her brown eyes, brunette hair, and that soft smile adorning her lips. 

"Hey," Hologram Josie murmurs. 

Penelope's heart melts because of _her voice_. She's missed that voice too much. 

"Hi," Penelope softly says. "God, I've missed you. I just wish I could talk to the real you."

"The real me is dead. It's the harsh truth, but you know it. You wanted to talk to me because you want closure." 

Penelope stiffens as she feels the walls around her weaken. "Okay, I want closure," she admits, her voice vulnerable. "God, I'm sorry. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty, I should have been there for you. I should have been there when Lizzie... when Lizzie killed you."

Her mouth goes dry as the memories occupy her mind. 

The Hologram tilts her head. "You summoned me because you wanted to see how I would feel. But you and I both know. I'm _you_. You know deep down inside how Josie would feel. You just have to admit it, Penelope." 

Those words seem to release a flood of emotions from her.

She sobs. "I don't know how Josie would feel! She must hate me. I wasn't _there for her_ \- I wasn't there for _you_! There. There's my answer. Are you happy? Because I'm not! I feel like shit." Her hand reaches towards her face and she roughly wipes away her tears, glowering at the Hologram. 

Hologram Josie shakes her head. "You know that's not the answer. Listen, Penelope." And as quick as she came, she vanishes, leaving Penelope alone with her conflicted thoughts. 

Penelope lets herself accept the truth. Quiet sobs wrack her body because she knows; She knows that Josie would say that it isn't her fault. 

She'd also say that she loves her.

Penelope looks at the grave. Josie Saltzman is engraved into the stone and she sighs. Her hand has a mind of its own as it touches her name. "I thought it'd be easier to think you hated me. But I was wrong. Because nothing about this is easy. I'll never get over what happened. I'll never forget you. But I need to start moving on."

She knows she'll always love her. Nothing will ever change that. Josie Saltzman is her soulmate. Penelope smiles through her pain. "I love you. I'd like to think in another universe we had a happy ending."

She's sure Josie is watching over her right now. She's certain that if Josie could, she'd tell her she loves her. And that even if it's in a different universe, they had their happy ending. 

Snowflakes start to softly fall down from the sky, surrounding her. They're ethereal and glistening, each one shaped differently than the next. Penelope stretches out her palms and lets one fall there. 

She considers it a gift from Josie. 

A farewell. 

Penelope lets her words be carried by the wind once more. 

"Goodbye, Josie Saltzman. I'll love you always."


End file.
